


Wish

by romanticalgirl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you wish for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

Mac doesn’t look up as Veronica sits beside her. She doesn’t do much of anything other than keep typing, even though she can feel her palms start to sweat and the hair on the back of her neck start to stand up. “Yo.”

“Ho ho.” Veronica sighs and slumps against the wall. “I hate this time of year.”

“What? Full of parties and dates and sparkly dresses?” Mac scoffs lightly. “You’re the belle of the ball with Duncan on one arm and Logan panting after.”

“Logan’s not panting after me. Logan is trying to torture me until I give in a sleep with him.”

“Tomato. Tomahto.” Mac finishes her typing and closes the laptop. “Either way, you’re on every guy’s letter to Santa.”

“Is that what you were typing?”

“Sure,” Mac nods. “Or possibly hacking into that server you asked me to.”

“You’re the best.” Veronica hugs Mac hard and tight and Mac catches her breath, inhaling the scent of Veronica’s hair mingling with the peach tint of lip gloss. Without thinking she turns her head and tastes it, tastes her. Veronica’s mouth opens slightly in surprise and Mac pulls back before she does something stupid – stupider – and swallows hard. Veronica’s eyes are wide with surprise. “Mac…”

“Yeah.” She grabs her laptop and stands, walking away without looking back. “Merry Christmas, Veronica.”

“Mac, wait.”

“Don’t worry,” she turns around and manages a weak smile. “Even if you were at the top of my list, I’m well aware there isn’t a Santa Claus.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-21-05


End file.
